Damon and Louise
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Louise Gilbert. Damon started off as the narcissistic, mysterious vampire who came to town to seek revenge on his younger brother. When everyone had written Damon off as the bad guy who couldn't be redeemed, Louise saw something in that hinted he wasn't entirely evil. So there marked the start of a tentative friendship. When Louise learns of Damon's past with Vivienne Pierce, she understands why Damon was initially interested in her. During the first season they often showed to have feelings stronger than their plantonic friendship. Early History : "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger...I want you to get everything you're looking for." : —Damon to Louise Damon first met Louise the night her parents died. They met in the middle of the road and at first Damon mistook her for Vivienne. They started talking and flirted a bit. After admitting she doesn't know what she wants he tells her she wants a love that consumes her, a love that was passionate and a love that had a little danger. He told her that he wanted her to have everything she wanted. He then compelled her to forget their conversation. They were later reunited in The Night of the Comet, but she didn't remember him. This memory resurfaces after Louise transitioned into a vampire in Before the Sunset. Throughout the vampire diaries Damon and Louise/Season 1|Season One Damon and Louise/Season 2|Season Two Damon and Louise/Season 3|Season Three Damon and Louise/Season 4|Season Four Damon and Louise/Season 5|Season Five Damon and Louise/Season 6|Season Six Damon and Louise/Season 7|Season Seven Damon and Louise/Season 8|Season Eight Significant Moments First kiss Louise and Damon shared their first kiss in Fool Me Once. After Damon realized Vivienne wasn't inside the tomb and was devastated, Louise gave him a hug and told him she was sorry. She later turns up at the boarding house to see if he's okay and finds in sitting in front of a fire. She talks to him, but he doesn't respond so she gets up to leave but Damon finally responds. She tells him she wishes she could do something to help him and he kisses her. Louise releases that he wanted it to be Vivienne but she kissed him back despite of being hurt due to the fact she has feelings for him and wanted to help him feel better. Recurring Themes and Symbolism The Crow "When I touched you, I saw a crow." - Bonnie to Louise in the Pilot In the Pilot, on the way to school, in the car with Bonnie and Elena, a crow hits the windshield. Walking home from school, she walks past the cemetery where she's startled by a crow on the gate watching her. Later at the bonfire, Bonnie and Louise share a vision of the crow. In The Night of the Comet at the Salvatore Boarding house where Louise and Elena meet Damon the crow resurfaces. It also reappears later outside her bedroom window. In There Goes the Neighbourhood, while having dinner together, Damon revealed he controlled the crow, using it to spy on Louise for weeks. Bedroom/Bed scenes Before initiating a romantic relationship Damon sneak into Louise's bedroom through her window have on multiple occasions; History Repeating, Unpleasantville. In these scenes we got to see them talk, share heart to heart moments and the obvious sexual tension between the two. They told confessed their love for each other in Rose which was in Louise's bedroom. While dating also they both have talked and share stuff while laying beside each other Dating Timelines First Relationship * Start up: Rose (2x09) - March 25, 2010 * Break up: Dangerous Liaisons (3x14) - October 22, 2010 Second Relationship * Start up: Heart of Darkness (3x19) - November 1, 2010 Quotes Trivia Category:TVD Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages Category:Alex2Gilbert